The Troublemakers
by surfingbandit
Summary: Everyone always thought Baelfire was the only child that Rumplestiltskin ever cared about, but what if that wasn't the case? Meet Aras, Blaze, Cole, and Dune. In the Enchanted Forest they're known as The Troublemakers; four kids of exceptional power that Rumple has taken in after finding them abandoned in the woods when they were only 3. Read to find out how they change things...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!**

 **to some of my most loyal fans: I know that I have already written this before, but this times things are different. I have learned a lot in the years I have been writing fanfiction and I think you will be pleased by the direction I have decided to take this story in. I still want to know what you would like to see in the story, but this time I have a more defined idea of what I want to do with the characters (both old and new) and plot (new ideas in addition to old) in a way I'm sure you will all enjoy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Feel free to PM/Review with any ideas you have for this story; i.e. character interactions, special scenes, or anything else you can think of. I do try to incorporate your ideas if it works with the story line. My favorite part of fanfiction is hearing from YOU about what you do and do not like.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Once Upon A Time

There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.

Or think we know.

One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.

Our World.

This is how it happened.

 **Henry's POV**

I was standing in front of my real mom's door as I tried to find the courage to knock on her door and make her come home with me. When I told Sammy my plan, he said it was a bad idea to look for my birth mom, but he's cursed, so he doesn't know what he's saying. No one in Storybrooke does, which is why I have to bring my mom, Emma Swan, back home with me so she can break the curse. Hesitantly, I knock on the door and a blonde woman opens the door.

"Hi, are you Emma Swan?" I ask the woman.

"Yeah, who are you?" She replies.

"My name is Henry, I'm your son."

 **Sammy's POV**

"So, do any of you actually think this chick is gonna come to Storybrooke with Henry? I tried to talk him out of it, but he seemed pretty determined to find her." I ask my siblings in mine and Andy's room. Originally Tammy and I used to share a room, but because of our favorite colors, green for me and red for Tammy, our room looked a little too much like Christmas, so she moved in with Danny and Andy moved in with me.

"Why do you even care? If he wants to waste his time going on a wild goose chase, then I say let him, but worrying about someone that isn't us seems like a waste." Tammy replies while absentmindedly braiding her dirty-blonde hair.

"You don't know that, Tammy, maybe his birth mom will actually be a decent person." Andy supplies.

"Our parents didn't want us, so why would his mom be any different?" Danny counters. If there was one thing constant between the four of us, it was the fact that all of us could never agree on anything. I was with Danny and Tammy though, going off personal experience, as our own parents abandoned us when we were only four years old, so why would this Emma Sawn be any different?

 ** _Blaze's POV (Fairyback)_**

 _"_ _You two want to see my mentor? You locked him up in a cage, I don't think he'll be too happy to see either of you. Do you really think he'll want to help after all the good he's done for the two of you, just to get his ass thrown into a cage?" I ask Snow and Charming._

 _"_ _That's why you're here." Charming replies._

 _"_ _Ah, I see, I'm here as vantage point so he'll actually listen to what you two have to say. Afraid to face Rumplestiltskin without me? I may be only thirteen, but I'm not an idiot, I'm only here because I want to be. Like you, I need to talk to him too."_

 _"_ _How do we know you're not going to let him out when our backs are turned?"_

 _"_ _I guess you have to trust I won't."_

 _"_ _Charming, she's the only one that can get the Dark One to talk to us." Snow intervenes._

 _"_ _What about one of her brothers, like Aras, I trust him a lot more than her. Snow, do you know how many people this one has killed? She's betrayed our trust before, how do you know she won't do it again?"_

 _"_ _For once our interests are aligned; I don't want to be cursed either and lose my brothers."_

 _"_ _Let's just get this over with." I follow the royal couple down into the mines to where his cage was located, but I didn't see him. It was impossible for him to escape, they made sure of that, so he was somewhere just out of view._

 _"_ _Rumplestiltskin! We need to talk, more specifically, they need to talk to you." My mentor jumps down from the top of the cage and lets out his signature cackle._

 _"_ _Of course they do! Why else would they be down here?" Rumple replies._

 _"_ _We need your help with—" Charming starts to say before he is cut off._

 _"_ _Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat."_

 _"_ _Tell us what you know!"_

 _"_ _Tense, aren't we? Fear not for I can ease your mind. But, it's gonna cost you something in return."_

 _"_ _No, this is a waste of time."_

 _"_ _What do you want?" Snow demands._

 _"_ _Oh…just the name of your unborn child." Rumple tells her giddily._

 _"_ _Absolutely not!" Charming protests._

 _"_ _What do you know?" Snow asks._

 _"_ _Ah, the Queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison—all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victory at last! No more happy endings." Rumple informs us._

 _"_ _What can we do?'_

 _"_ _We can't do anything."_

 _"_ _Who can?"_

 _"_ _That little thing growing inside your belly. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety and on its…thirty-first birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and the final battle will begin!"_

 _"_ _I've heard enough, we're leaving." Charming starts to lead Snow away from Rumplestiltskin. This was not going to be pretty to watch given they didn't honor their deal._

 _"_ _Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name!" Prince Charming stops in his path and turns around to face Rumple._

 _"_ _Her? We've having a boy." Charming once again continues to lead Snow away from Rumplestiltskin._

 _"_ _Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?" Snow White turns around, making her beloved prince stop with her._

 _"_ _Emma. Her name is Emma."_

 _"_ _Let's go." Charming tells her. They disappear from view in a matter of seconds, and then I am left alone with Rumple._

 _"_ _Blaze, I see you're still here. Come to catch up since my capture? I do hope you haven't burned down my castle already."_

 _"_ _You know that's not why I'm here. You told us about the Dark Curse and what it will cost the Queen, so I don't need precognitive powers to know that she's going to come to you to help. When that happens I need you to make sure she doesn't split me and my brothers up using the curse."_

 _"_ _I think I can manage to do that. My price is that the only people you tell are Aras, Cole, and Dune. Continue to find information on people so we can use it to our advantage once the curse is broken."_

 _"_ _I thought the curse was unbreakable."_

 _"_ _True love can break any curse, but more importantly it will allow me to find my son."_

 **Emma's POV**

"Okay, kid, how about an address?" I ask the kid I gave birth to as I continued to drive down the empty streets of this small town.

"One hundred and eight not telling you street." He replies. I slam on the brakes and get out of my bug; Henry does the same. Could this kid just cut me a break for once so I could get back to Boston? I know he's my son and trying to get to know me, I think, but I have a life in Boston and his adoptive mother must be worried sick about him.

"Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost—8:15?" I do a double-take at the clock tower, but it did indeed read 8:15; I guess it stopped working and no one's bothered to fix it yet.

"The clock hasn't moved my whole life, time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah, and now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine? That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!"

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?"

"They can't, if they try, bad things happen."

"Danny, move!" a young female voice shouts.

"No, you move!" a young male voice shouts back. Henry and I turn our heads to see two kids Henry's age riding skateboards down the open road. Or I should say trying to. The two of them crash into each other and fall down a few feet in front of us, their boards sliding underneath my yellow bug. Within a few seconds they get to their feet, and I can instantly see the similarities between the two of them. They both had the same dirty-blonde hair and either brown or hazel eyes, in this light it was hard to tell which. The only difference I could tell about the two, who are most definitely twins, was the obvious; one was a boy and one was a girl. They even dressed similar for Pete's sake! The girl was wearing a red hoodie with dark washed skinny jeans and red converse while the boy was wearing a blue hoodie with dark washed straight legged jeans with blue converse. I thought twins only dressed similar in movies or tv shows, but apparently I was wrong.

"Who are you two?" I ask the kids.

"Depends who wants to know." The girl bites back.

"Well, that's my stubborn-ass sister, Tammy, who wishes she was as awesome as I am, and I'm Danny, King of Everything!" the boy, Danny, boasts.

"Isn't that exaggerating the truth like a lot? You can't even multitask or get dressed the right way the first time. I'm better at so many more things than you are, and you know it, so stop sounding like Sammy and accept that I'm much better than you."

"I take it you two are twins?" I ask them, trying to break up their little fight. The two of them look at each other before bursting into laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"Dude, we're quadruplets." Danny says. There were two more of them? If the other two were even slightly similar to them, I wonder how this town handles them, or more importantly how do their parents handle them? Where are their parents anyway? Do they allow their kids to go skateboarding this late at night?

"Okay then. So, why are you skateboarding in the middle of the night? Do your parents know that you're doing something this dangerous?"

"Of course not. We do what we please, so don't even try the "make good decisions" speech. Heard it a thousand times before, and we honestly don't care about what you think we should and shouldn't do in our free time." Tammy replies.

"Who even are you?" Danny asks.

"I-I'm, uh—" I stutter.

"She's my real mom." Henry tells them.

"I'm gonna say nothing and let reality crush your soul instead." Tammy says. Well, she was awfully harsh for a thirteen year old; I wonder what her deal is.

"She can't more than the mayor, she even scares me." Danny replies.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I ask.

"We were having a race, but Tammy got in my way, and now I already lost. Probably could've had a chance too if you didn't stop us. But at least she also lost."

"Race ya to not come in last!" Tammy challenges, grabbing her skateboard from underneath my car and rides away in one swift motion. "Eat my dust, loser!" Danny grins mischievously before following his sister. Suddenly, I realize something between all of their bickering.

"Wait, you're the mayor's kid?" I ask Henry.

"Maybe." Henry admits.

"Henry, just tell me what street you live on before you wake up the whole town and get yourself in more trouble than you're probably already in."

"It's 108 Mifflin Street, okay."

"You know, they didn't seem cursed to me, maybe a little reckless, but not cursed."

"That's why they need help. Because they don't know."

"That they're fairytale characters?"

"None of them do, they don't know who they are."

"Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who are they supposed to be?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, there's still a lot of the book I haven't read yet, but I think they're someone important."

"Like who? Hansel and Gretel?"

"There's four of them, so obviously not."

"Then who would they be?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

"Before what? My car turns into a pumpkin?"

"You're not Cinderella!"

"Of course not, because that would be ridiculous."

 **Tammy's POV**

I race Danny down the last leg, eying the beach in determination as I get closer and closer to my final destination. My brother was gaining ground as well, but I could beat him. The two of us were neck and neck, but at the last moment, I was able to just barely beat him.

"Ha! Take that, Danny!" I exclaim.

"What are you so excited about? I won." Sammy says. Of course Sammy had to win. He was the one that kept a track record of how many times he beat us at something just so he could gloat.

"Let's just go, we have school in the morning and I don't feel like getting caught, again, for sneaking out instead of doing what we're supposed to." Andy suggests. He was kind of a buzzkill, but he was sorta right in this situation, if we got caught for sneaking out again, we'd be so dead.

"Only cause I don't wanna die and deprive the world of me." Danny agrees. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at my brother's arrogance. "C'mon, let's go before Sheriff Graham catches us, again!"

 **Emma's POV**

After convincing both the mayor and the sheriff to drop my supposed drunk driving charges so I could assist them in looking for Henry, we went back to the mayor's house and I was trying to find any information on where he could've gone by searching his computer. He was smart though cause he cleared his inbox, making it that much harder to find any clues.

"Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." I tell them, putting in the computer to recover a handful of emails.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." Graham tells me.

"You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury I get." I click on one of the emails to see a receipt for a website. Not the sort of thing you would expect to see on a thirteen year old's computer. "Ah, there's a receipt for a website, —it's expensive. He has a credit card?"

"He's thirteen." Regina responds simply.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up the transaction record." I do so and see the credit card he used belongs to a Mary Margaret Blanchard. "Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Henry's teacher." Without any hesitation, Regina and I head to Storybrooke Middle School where this woman was teaching. A bell rang, and the students filed out of the classroom while we were trying to get in to see if she had any idea where Henry was.

"Miss Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asks Regina.

"Where's my son?"

"Henry? I thought he was home with you."

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?" Mary Margaret looks at me with a very confused expression plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I try to find the words, but Regina cuts me off before I could make anything from the English language come out of my mouth.

"She's the woman who gave him up for adoption."

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" I ask her as she rifles through her purse for her wallet.

"No, unfortunately not. Clever boy. I should have never given him that book." Mary Margaret admits.

"What the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina demands.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you know, Henry is a special boy; so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality." Regina storms out of the room without saying another word. I stayed back, I knew there was something this woman knew that could help me find Henry, and I was going to find Henry, no matter what it took.

"Sorry to bother you." I tell her.

"No, it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault." Mary Margaret replies.

"How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass."

"No, it's more than that. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anybody give me away? I am so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay."

"Look, I gave him the book because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"No, I wish I could help, but I honestly don't know. But, I do know some kids that might. Mayor Mills doesn't like Henry hanging around them because she thinks they're trouble, but I think there's more than what meets the eye. I think they're good kids deep down, but they just have a way of constantly getting themselves into a lot of trouble for one reason or another. They're identical quadruplets; Andy, Danny, Sammy, and Tammy. They have a free period right now, so they're probably outside in the courtyard."

"Thanks."

 **Danny's POV**

"I'm bored!" Andy exclaims, breaking Sammy, Tammy, and I from the gaze of our phones. He was right, this was boring, but there's not a ton you can do at school for fun. But this beat actually being in class and hearing the never ending lecture of today's lesson. Why do we really need school anyways? We know how to talk, read and write, and hustle people, so what more is there to know?

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Huh? It's not like we can really do anything from the confines of education, aka hell. So, tell me, how do you expect us to have some fun?" Sammy asks.

"Well, we could mess with someone, you know, really get under their skin." Tammy suggests.

"Like who?" I ask. Before any one of my siblings could offer a name of a victim, we saw Emma approach us. What did she want? Shouldn't she be in Boston doing whatever she does for a living?

"Hey, guys, I need to ask you something." Emma says to us.

"Sorry, not interested. Go ask someone who actually values what you have to say. Oh wait, that doesn't apply to anyone in the entire world." Tammy replies. I had to give it to her, Tammy could be downright nasty to people she didn't like, and Emma was getting the honor of being victim to the worst my sister had to offer.

"I met you last night, didn't I? You and your brother, Danny."

"So?" I ask.

"Right…so I was told that the four of you are close to Henry."

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. It's a bit cloudy today and on cloudy days our memories can get a little foggy." Sammy says.

"Really? You're kidding, right?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Guys, maybe we should—" Andy starts to say.

"No." Sammy, Tammy, and I answer before he can finish his sentence.

"You want information, you have to give us something in return, Emma. This is how we operate. Take it or leave it." I tell her.

"How do you know my name?" Emma asks.

"We know many things, but names are our specialty. Which is why people give us what we want in exchange for the information they want." Tammy tells Emma with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We're thirteen. What do you think we want? We want cash."

"I'll give you each two dollars."

"Cute. Do we look like a bunch of suckers? Twenty each." Sammy demands.

"Clock is ticking; tick-tock, tick-tock." I add.

"Fine, here." Emma gives us each a twenty dollar bill from her wallet. "Now, do you know where Henry would be, or did I just waste my time and money completely?"

"He's at his castle. It's by the docks." Andy tells her.

"And you know this how?"

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone."

 **Emma's POV**

After taking Henry back to Regina's, I decided that I'd give it a chance and stay here for a while, just to make sure that Henry's okay and maybe even get to know him a little. I know I gave him up thirteen years ago, but now that he found me, I have the urge to be a part of it, especially with Regina being his mom. I walk through the doors to Granny's Bed and Breakfast to hear a couple of people arguing with each other.

"Uh, hi, I'd like a room." I say just loud enough for them to hear me.

"Really?" An elderly woman asks me. I nod my head in response. "Would you like a forest or a square view? Normally there's an upcharge for the square, but as rent's due, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine."

"I just need a name for the records."

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"You know what I'm here for." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see Tammy. What was she doing here? "I take it our information helped. You wouldn't be here otherwise, am I right? Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"It's all here." Granny says, handing Tammy a roll of cash, to which she accepts without counting it. For a thirteen year-old girl, she sure walked around this town like she owned it, actually, all of them except Andy seemed to. He, on the other hand, seemed to actually care about other people, and not just himself.

"Of course it is." Tammy then just leaves, disappearing into the night.

"Why was she here? Isn't she, you know, a little young to be making business transactions like that?" I ask them.

"Tammy…she works for the person who owns this place, Mr. Gold." Granny explains.

"The inn?"

"No, the town. So, how long will you be staying?"

"I'm actually not quite sure. Until I check out I guess."

"Great. Welcome to Storybrooke." Granny hands me an old-fashioned key.

 **Andy's POV**

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Mr. Gold, our adoptive father, asks us as we eat our dinner. The records might show that he's technically our dad, but all he was to us was someone that kept the four of us together. Tammy and Sammy had gotten back from collecting rent about thirty minutes ago, and we always ate dinner after collecting rent for Mr. Gold. We really didn't mind given it helped give us information about the townspeople, but we always feared that eventually people would put it together of why we collect the rent. It's illegal for thirteen year-olds to work in the state of Maine, so surely people must wonder why he would use us.

"Uh, there's a new person in town." I reply, not looking up from my food.

"Really? What was their name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan." Tammy says. Unlike me, she didn't seem that scared of Mr. Gold, even daring to look him in the eyes, and I admired her for that. She was almost fearless, we all knew it, but we'd never tell her how impressed we were by her fiery, risk-taking, totally fearless attitude.

"Emma…what a lovely name."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **As always, feel free to tell me any suggestions you have for future chapters!**

 **Chapter 2 – The Thing You Love Most**

 **Danny's POV**

I was racing my siblings to the prank store before school. We were low on supplies and everyone cool knows that their new supply comes on Sunday nights, so Monday morning was the best time to do a little shopping. Sammy and Tammy were currently tied for first, but I had a plan to leave them in my dust, claiming the victory. Suddenly, a loud bell chimed, and I looked around to notice that the clock tower was actually moving. When did that get fixed? I was so distracted by the fact that the clock was actually moving that I stopped looking where I was going; before I knew it, I was colliding with a dumpster.

"You okay?" I hear Tammy's voice ask. I look up, and even though the world was spinning, I could clearly see my only sister holding her hand out for me to grab hold of.

"Dizzy, but yeah." I grab hold of her hand, and Tammy yanks me onto my feet. I look around for my brothers, however they were nowhere in sight, at least as far as I could see.

"Sammy and Andy are still racing. I saw you faceplant into the dumpster, and I needed to make sure that you were okay." I smile at my sister; she might be not show it often, but at the end of the day, Tammy would always have my back.

"What about the race?"

"While they waste their time, let's rig their lockers to explode. Mr. Frank never sells us until after school anyways."

"I like the way you think, Tammy." We smirk as we ride in the direction of school; Andy and Sammy might think that they're the winners right now, but very soon they'll realize what a big mistake they made by leaving me behind.

 **Tammy's POV**

Danny I were hiding behind a wall, waiting for our brothers to finally come and open their lockers that we rigged to explode. This was going to be awesome, but this whole waiting thing totally blows; I just wanna see Andy and Sammy's faces when they get pranked.

"What are you guys looking at?" A voice asks us. I turn around to see Henry standing there, but then turn back around to make sure I didn't miss a thing. When it happens, it'll happen fast, so I couldn't risk turning around to look at Henry and missing it all.

"We're waiting." I respond.

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it." Danny tells Henry.

"Yeah, just pretend that you never saw us. It's better that way." I add. It was true; it was better for the two of us if there was no one that knew of the scheme. It was always better when we were left alone to prank/scheme; less things went wrong when no one else got involved.

"No way! I know that look; you two are up to something, and by the mischievous glint in your eyes, I bet it's something good. So, what are you up to?" Henry asks.

"Just wait for it." A few minutes pass, but Andy and Sammy finally come into view, turning the dials of their lockers. Danny and I share an evil smirk as our brothers open their lockers, only to be met with exploding confetti. If we had more time, we would've done more, but this was an amazing outcome for what little time we had to set it all up.

"DANNY! TAMMY!" I hear my brothers exclaim.

"See you later, Henry." Danny says to Henry. The two of us run off before Andy and Sammy see us. They will calm down and stop trying to kill us, but to avoid anything happening to us, we just needed to stay far away from our vengeful brothers until the end of the day. By then, they'll have someone else to scheme against.

 **Sammy's POV**

I was going to kill Tammy and Danny! They confetti bombed us! We were supposed to scheme together against some unsuspecting individual, you know, and get a good laugh when we completely humiliate someone. This was war. If they think that they'll away with this, they have another thing coming. They might have bested us now, but Andy and I will show them who the best prankers are.

"Sammy, Andy, what happened to you?" Ms. Blanchard asks us. Why did she even care? This woman really needs to mind her own business…maybe we should prank her soon. Teach her to mind her own business, and more importantly, stay out of ours.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, Andy, let's get out of here." I say. Andy and I storm off towards the bathroom, not giving her another look as we enter the bathroom so we can get the confetti out of our hair. I was the best looking guy in our grade, my brothers might have the same face, but their hair would never be as good-looking as mine.

"Sammy, we're not gonna go there. I know what you're thinking, and the confetti bomb was definitely uncalled for, but this will just escalate far beyond our control." Andy tells me.

"We can't let them win."

"Do you want Mr. Gold to catch us in another room vs. room prank war, and something tells me that we won't get off as easy as the last time."

"Don't be a wimp, come to the vengeful side and help me show those two the consequences of pranking us. They're just lucky they didn't ruin my hair. If they had, that would be a whole different story."

"No. Do I need to remind you that last time it ended after both yours and Tammy's hair got singed? I know you, you'll say that you won't take it that far, but pretty soon someone's gonna take things too far and then we're living in constant fear of our own siblings."

"Andy, do you have to be a wet blanket all the time?"

"Prank wars just never end well, bro. I love a good prank just as much as you do, but with us it always ends in disaster and destruction." I sigh in defeat; Andy was right, but I really wanted to get Tammy and Danny back. Why did I have to have two brothers in a sister? If I was an only child, I wouldn't have this problem to deal with.

"Fine, whatever. Just cram the crap before I shove your head in a toilet."

 **Andy's POV**

I sneak off to follow Henry when Mayor Mills shows up unexpectantly to talk to him. True, usually I'm the one that usually follows the rules, but I had this feeling like finding out what the mayor had to pull her son out of class was important. I hid behind a bush and listen to her smugly tell Henry about how Emma got arrested for stealing files from Dr. Hopper's office. From her tone, I knew that she had something to do with it, but why? Sure, she wanted to get rid of Henry's birth mother to have him all to herself, but that wasn't all, I just knew it. There was some other reason that Mayor Mills was so determined to get rid off the newest edition to Storybrooke, and I intended to find out what that was, no matter what it took.

"Andy?" I hear someone ask. I look up to see Henry looking down at me; Regina had thankfully left to ruin someone else's life. It's funny; she was like us in the whole targeting system, but we had morals that kept us from doing something that someone would never be able to bounce back from.

"Oh, Henry. Hi. I was just looking for…forget it. I was totally spying." I reply.

"She's lying. She just wants to get rid of Emma."

"Gathered that much. You know, I don't remember my parents, they abandoned me when I was three, but I like to think that they were like Emma. The kind of people that would stand up and fight against someone like Regina for me. Emma's far from perfect, that much is obvious, but she does care about you. Regina is someone most people run from, yet your mom is charging at her headfirst in an effort to spend more time with you. I don't know if she's stupid or not to willingly go up against Regina and challenge her, but she is. You're more than lucky, Henry, most of us can only dream of having someone like that to care about us, especially people like me."

"They didn't abandon you. I promise they're out here looking for you, just like how my mom's parents didn't either."

"My parents aren't like that, Henry. They left me. They didn't want me, so they abandoned me. Not all of us get this perfect, beautiful explanation of why their parents abandoned them. They didn't want me then, and they don't want me now. You might have two people fighting for you, but me? I don't have anyone who cares that much. So don't talk to me like you have the same experiences, you have no idea what I've been through, yet you have the guts to complain about how hard it is to have two people that actually want you!"

"You can't give up hope."

"Hope is for wimps. I'm no wimp. I don't need to believe that my birth parents will one day wake up and realize that they made a mistake, they won't. All I need are my siblings. Good luck figuring this all out; if you ever pull your head out of the clouds, you've got my email."

 **Tammy's POV**

I was leaning against Emma's bug, waiting for the blonde to come out of the sheriff's station; Andy told me what he found out, and I intended to use that information to ignite the fire. For now Regina was winning, but I was going to push all of Emma's buttons to get her to add some fuel to the fire. The mayor was always getting in our business, and to be able to do whatever the hell we wanted to, it was crucial to keep Regina distracted; that distraction would be none other than the blonde.

"Sammy, right? What are you doing here?" Emma asks me when she sees me. Okay, I get her mixing up my brothers given they all looked exactly the same, but I was the only girl, so how the hell does she mix up my name with Sammy's?

"It's Tammy actually." I correct the blonde.

"Sorry, but with rhyming names and similar features, it's easy to mix you guys up. What are you even doing here? Don't you have something better to do?" Little does Emma know that doing things like this is how I spend my free time; manipulating a situation to get exactly what I want. I might only be thirteen, but I have more people than most people in this crummy little town, and soon enough, even Mayor Mills will be powerless against me.

"I heard about what Regina did. You're not gonna let her get away with this, are you?"

"She already hates me enough."

"So, you're just gonna let her walk all over you?"

"I'm here for Henry, not to get involved with Regina, stooping to her level when I know for a fact that I'm better than that."

"What if he believed Regina when she told him why you got arrested? What if, because of Regina, you moved your life here just for Henry to reject you? You may say that you're only here for a little, but even you know that's a lie. Are you really just going to sit back while time after time after time she's gonna keep coming after you with a new evil scheme each time. If you continue being a doormat they'll be no stopping her until she finally finds a way to make Henry reject you.

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"Get her back where it hurts. Obviously, hurting Henry is off the table, but, if you're interested, I have an idea to get even with her. Normally, it would cost you for such information, but let's just say that you're not the only one who can't stand her."

"I'm listening."

"Her apple trees. She loves them for some reason. My advice: cut off just one branch, it'll send quite the message to her mayorness."

"This seems illegal."

"Graham won't arrest you again."

"How can you be sure?"

"I see the way he looks at you, Emma. He might be quite skilled in hiding his emotions, just like you, but I know that he likes you." I leave on my skateboard before Emma could say anything else; if this was to work, I couldn't let her know that this was something I wanted and I definitely couldn't spoon-feed her in how to carry out my plan. If this was to really work, Emma needed to think that she was doing this because she wanted to, oblivious that I was the puppet master. I enter Granny's diner and take my usual booth in the back. To most people, I appeared seemingly harmless, but this was always where I did my best business. Time passes, and I make my typical deals; information for cash or favors, and a tub of exploding marbles from Ruby. I was about to head home to figure out what to do with my earnings, but someone taking the seat opposite from me lets me know I had one last customer.

"Tammy." Regina's voice says stiffly. This was almost too easy; Regina coming to me obviously meant Emma had successfully gotten under her skin and Madam Mayor was lacking a revenge scheme to get back at the blonde.

"Now here's a treat. Mayor needs something from a thirteen year old. Let me guess…you went to Gold for help, but he wouldn't, so now you've come to me for help."

"Not a chance. I came to you because I need an edge to get your shady employer to help me out with a situation. Unfortunately, you and your brothers are the only ones who have any idea on what makes him tick. So, tell me, why won't he help me?"

"While I'd love to gloat about knowing something that you don't, there are some things even I don't understand about him. But, if I had to guess, I'd say that maybe he just doesn't like you and therefore refuses to help you, even if it is mutually beneficial. But what do I know, I'm just a stupid, thirteen year old girl that knows more about what goes on in Storybrooke than the town mayor."

"Before you get any ideas, this is just a one-time thing. I don't like working with brats like you. A troublemaker like yourself is not someone I want to spend any more time than I have to. I would tell you to stay away from my son, but I've learned that you aren't afraid of me and won't do as I say like everybody else. Why is that?"

"For one, I'm thirteen. You can't touch me."

"We'll see about that."

"So, what can I help you with? You know, other than your people skills. Seriously, Regina, it's a miracle that this town hasn't fallen apart with someone like you running it. I know I might be young, but even I could do a better job than you."

"Emma Swan. She needs to leave Storybrooke."

"Couldn't think of a new revenge scheme, I see. You've your touch, your mayorness."

"What do I do?"

"It's going to cost you."

"I'll pay you if and only if your plan actually works."

"That's not how I operate; you pay up, I give you the goods. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, you twerp." Regina slides me a twenty, but I just slide it back. She was even dumber than she looked if she honestly thought that would buy her any sort of information, at least from me. Maybe for someone else I'd be generous, but she was a different story. Mayor Mills was constantly underestimating us and belittling us, and for that reason, she'd have quite the price to pay if she wanted our help.

"I told you it would cost you. Pocket money won't cut it if you really want my help."

"What does it cost then?"

"Five hundred."

"Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous like the mayor abusing her power for personal reasons? Remember, Regina, I know everything that goes on here." She stiffens, but after a minute of silence, she reaches into her wallet and places five, hundred dollar bills on top of the twenty; I quickly pocket it before she remembers that she never took back her twenty.

"How do I rid myself of Emma Swan?"

"Easy. Emma's only here for Henry, if he rejects her, she'll leave for sure."

"And how do I make that happen?"

"Get her to insult him when he's there to hear it. He'll hate Emma so much that he's never going to want to see that woman ever again. Without Henry, she'll have nothing left in this town and leave in that yellow bug of hers to go back to Boston, never to return again." I honestly had my doubts this would work; Henry wanted Emma more than anything, and even if she said something that really got to him, they'd work things out like nothing ever happened. This was partially why I never collected payment after they were enacted; I get to ensure that things go the way I wanted them too. I didn't do this because I like Emma though; for some unexplained reason I just knew that I couldn't let the blonde leave Storybrooke. Who knows; maybe her presence will benefit me. I might not know why it was important for her to stay, but I was sure of one thing; things were about to change in Storybrooke, and Emma was definitely the cause of it.

 **Sammy's POV**

I know that I sort of promised Andy that I wouldn't prank Danny and Tammy back for confetti bombing our lockers, but since he wasn't out doing who knows what, he wouldn't know if I ever so slightly pranked them back. Nothing that bad, but it would teach them a lesson. It was precisely a quarter past five, so that meant I had a good thirty minutes before my brothers and sister came home. I don't waste any more time and grab the box of prank equipment that I keep under my bed, it was time to show them who the supreme pranker in this town was.

Grabbing my prank bucket, I mix in everything I needed to make some nice green slime; the kind that covers you from head to toe in that gooey substance. I balance the bucket on top of Tammy and Sammy's door, and step back to admire my work. It was a perfect plan; when they opened their door to enter, they'd get slimed in my one-of-a-kind concoction. Suddenly, I hear someone coming up the stairs, so I quickly lean against the wall and pretend to be playing a game on my phone.

"What are you doing?" Andy asks me. I put my phone in my pocket and look up at my brother, keeping the mischievous smirk from appearing on my face. If Andy saw that smirk, he'd know that I was up to something, and the last thing I needed was my brother to know about the thing that I promised I wouldn't do, and then did it anyway.

"The wifi is so much faster over here." I lie. Andy rolls his eyes at me, but that meant he bought my lie and judging me about my obsession to my phone.

"You seriously need to get a hobby."

"I have multiple, I just prefer to spend most of my time online talking to random people and scamming them out of money."

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend. Anyway…I think I left my phone in Tammy and Sammy's room last night when we were playing video games."

"Andy, wait!" But it was too late; Andy had already opened the door. I watch silently as green slime covers my unsuspecting brother; he glares at me angrily when it's finally all over. "So, I might've totally planned that for Tammy and Danny." I could tell that he was angry, but it's Andy, he'll yell a little and then everything will go back to the way it always was.

"SAMMY! I'm gonna kill you!" From his tone, I knew that he was actually serious. I run downstairs as fast as I can, with Andy close behind, letting my legs carry me all the way to the kitchen where I use the island counter as a barricade between me and my brother.

"Okay, you look mad. Really mad. But you don't really wanna kill me. Afterall, we're quadruplets, so killing me is like killing yourself."

"Don't care, you covered me in slime! I'm gonna kill you!" Suddenly, Andy lunges over the island, pinning me to the ground before I could move out of the way. He grabs me in a chokehold, making it hard to breathe, but I continue to thrash around in an attempt to throw him off of me. I finally, after nearly passing out due to lack of oxygen, flip our positions so that it was now me who was on top, holding all of the power…at least for now. I take off my left shoe while still holding Andy down and make him smell the stench of my shoe. "Get your shoe bomb away from me!"

"Say Uncle."

"Never, you toad."

"Then smell my shoe. Pretty foul, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you two doing? And what are you covered in?" Mr. Gold's stern voice asks us. I get off of Andy quickly, staring at my feet to avoid the gaze of my adoptive father. "Don't just stand there, one of you has to have an answer."

"It's just slime."

"Why were you fighting this time?"

"Andy tried to kill me."

"Because you covered me in slime!" Andy counters. Well, technically this was all his fault; if he had just left the door alone, none of this would be happening.

"Enough. Both of you go upstairs and shower before it hardens. After that you can clean up the mess you made in here. And for the love of god, learn how to get along and solve whatever problems you have with each other without strangling each other." Mr. Gold tells us. We eagerly race upstairs, getting far away from us before he decided to make us do something exceptionally gross.

 **Mr. Gold's POV**

I shake my head at Sammy and Andy as the charge up the stairs, leaving me to wonder how I managed the four of them in the Enchanted Forest for all those years, and they had magic there. Bae was easy, typically doing whatever I said, but they were hard, especially in this land, and I was constantly finding myself unable to get even one of them to listen. I swear, when Emma breaks the curse and I get my magic back, I will get my revenge on Regina for doing this. She thought she'd have the last laugh when she made them like this, but now that I have my memories, I'll remind her just who she's dealing with.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


End file.
